What Love Makes Us Do
by Z.A.Marie
Summary: What would have happened if, at the end of the first movie, Aladdin had not returned from the ends of the earth and Jasmine was forced to marry Jafar. Previously under the penname AnaisJousserand. This story is now finished and will be updated weekly. R
1. Chapter 1

WHAT LOVE MAKES US DO

A/N –I have finally completed this story and have decided to repost it under a new pen name. There should be an update every week. I owe so much to Sarah for her help and guidance and who without I would never have finished this. This story is about what would have happened if at the end of Aladdin, Aladdin had not come back from the ends of the earth and Jasmine had been forced to marry Jafar. Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Aladdin and all its characters do not belong to me but to Disney.

A mantra kept on playing through Jasmine's head. It had started the night before continued when she woke up as maids dressed her hair in preparation for the day. It went something like this "This will save Agrabah and my father, this will save Agrabah and my father …" On and on it repeated itself and Jasmine clung to it knowing it was the only thing that would keep her going down the path she was on which had now stopped in front of her father.

She looked towards the one that she was about to bind herself to , Jafar, he was imposing in his stance and she could see a sardonic smile playing on his lips as he sized her up. Inside her head another Jasmine was screaming at her to stop this, to not go through with it but Jasmine knew she had no choice. Jafar had made it clear to her what would happen to her father and Agrabah. He had given her options, marry him of her own free will and her father and Agrabah would not suffer or rebel and they would be destroyed and then he would marry her by force anyway. As a Princess Jasmine knew that the welfare of her people came first but as she heard her father utter the words

"And with this sacred kiss you are wed"

And the feeling of hard lips on hers she had somehow never dreamed that it would come to this.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, not unlike her ceremony in a whirl of fake smiles and congratulations and Jasmine did not fully snap out of it until she found herself in an unfamiliar bed chamber. Like the whole palace it was decorated in reds and black designs on the wall and the bed was hung with red curtains. Jasmine walked closer and realized with horror that the banisters were carved into snakes, black snakes with red ruby eyes. The whole room gave off an air of evil and Jasmine reasoned that this must be Jafar's bed chamber no,_ their_ bed chamber. As this thought passed through Jasmine she clung on to the banisters for support. No, wasn't it enough that she had married him, wasn't it enough that her only love was gone but now she… she…

A scream of frustration shot through Jasmine, this was not what was supposed to happen. Today was the day in which she was meant to marry Aladdin, She spotted a black vase near the bed and in anger hurled it at the door. The loud crash it made as it shattered against the wood was satisfying but still not enough to diminish Jasmine's anger and pain

"Now, now Jasmine was that really necessary?"

Jafar had appeared from the shadows of the door, leaving Jasmine wondering just how long he had been there. He casually walked around the pile of shattered glass at the door and further into the room. He was wearing the usual robes of red and black but they were now threaded with gold thread and made from silk. He got two glasses and poured himself a drink then offered the other to Jasmine

"To our marriage Jasmine, long may it last"

Jafar sidestepped as the glass smashed against the door, just missing him.

Jafar looked at Jasmine; she was obviously scared but was trying hard not to show it. He couldn't quite believe it, she was his. He had managed to become Sultan and marry the princess in one swoop. He couldn't remember when it was that he first saw Jasmine in a new light, before she had always been just the Sultan's daughter, a thorn in his side if truth be told for she was much sharper than her father and the fear had always been that she would realize how he was controlling the Sultan. Things had started to change when suitors came to court her, and seeing how much she had grown up and developed had brought stirrings of desire inside of him. Never had the idea of marrying her ever crossed his mind however, that is until Iago planted the idea in his head. Now he wondered why he had never thought of it, for it had been the perfect plan. Her fear for her father's life and the duty that she perceived was her's to protect her people would keep her compliant. It had allowed him to marry her, a thing which would have been much harder to do had she rebelled. Jafar loved to be the one in control but he also loved a challenge. A challenge which he perceived in Jasmine. There was just one more thing he needed to do

"You performed admirably today Jasmine, a true Princess sacrificing herself for her people"

"You are despicable!"

"My dear is that anyway to speak to your husband"

She head the mockery behind his words as he advanced towards her and Jasmine took a shaky breath as the distance between her and Jafar grew smaller and smaller. She could see the desire in his eyes which made her feel physically sick. When Aladdin had looked at her this way Jasmine had felt pleasure and joy at the realization that he found her beautiful but with Jafar it was so different, his desire felt evil and perverse and as the gap between them was closed the mantra of the day started in her head once more as if to remind her of why she found herself in this position.

Cowardice closed her eyes and feeling a hand on her shoulder she reserved the urge to shudder. The sensation of the light fabric of her dress shifting as it was fingered opened her eyes. What was she doing? She was letting Jafar get away with this too easily. Jasmine tensed up and Jafar must have sensed it for he tightened his grip on her as she struggled to be released.

"I told your father he should have taught you proper manners"

"I only use proper manners to those who deserve them"

Jasmine knew what he wanted, there was one more thing that needed to be done to make the marriage complete. Her eyes filled up with tears, she had thought that she would be sharing this with Aladdin. The sensation of being flung on the bed brought her back to the situation at hand. Struggling with all her might she tried to break free from the grip that had her pinned down but Jafar was stronger and Jasmine could feel her energy dropping. She knew that for all she struggled and fought in the end, one way or another Jafar would win but swore that she would not give him the satisfaction of screaming.

It was dawn when Jasmine woke, she knew instantly that Jafar had got what he wanted out of her, his hand was flung out across her crushing her to him. Jasmine felt revulsion and quietly slipped out of the bed, she needed to go somewhere were she could think about all that had happened to her and plan a defense. One night with Jafar had proved to her that she could not just sit by and do nothing, that she was not the type of person to be controlled. In her heart she knew that she would have to do something or else she would go mad.

Jasmine slowly looked around the room and wondered at what she was going to wear, normally she would just put on her normal blue outfit but when she hunted for it there was no trace of it. . Opening the wardrobe she saw an array of red outfits that made her cringe for Jasmine hated the colour red as it was a constant reminder to her of Jafar. She wanted in no way to wear the outfits that they saw for they were all too revealing for her tastes but seeing that Jafar was stirring however made Jasmine's mind up she had to get out of his presence for as long as possible. Slipping on the first outfit she saw she ran out of the room.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

What Love Makes Us Do

Chapter 2

As Jasmine walked around the palace aimlessly, looking for something that would keep her as far away from Jafar as possible, she marveled at the changes that had occurred in what she had used to call her home .Which now , walking through the corridors , it seemed like an alien and unfamiliar place. Where once the décor had been white and creamy bringing light to the building it was now a palace decorated in somber black and reds which seemed to bring with it dark shadows, as well as a feeling of unease to Jasmine. On nearly every surface and pillar there were carvings of snakes and the throne had changed from a gold elephant to a large Cobra with red sparkling eyes. The palace had also moved, before it had stood in Agrabah and seen as a symbol of unity to the kingdom. Now however, the palace was perched on top of a large mountain as if to assert its dominance over the city below. Walking through the palace Jasmine puzzled over where to go, she wanted to get as far away from her chambers and _him _as possible. Something caught her eye and as she went closer to investigate she saw a door, that at first she took for a normal wall because it was so well hidden. Curious Jasmine opened it and walked in. All around her were objects that appeared dark and menacing to her eyes and the fact that the room was cast in gloom did nothing to elevate the nervous tension that raked her body. She had a suspicion that she should not be there.

"What is this place?"

Jasmine walked in deeper. She saw spell books and equipment as she scanned the books and gazed around her unease built but Jasmine pushed it away wanting to know just what was in this room . It was dark and gloomy so Jasmine tread carefully trying not to knock over anything. Then in the middle of the room she saw a big hourglass and a wheel with...

"My father's blue diamond ring, what is it doing here?"

All these objects led Jasmine to the conclusion that this room must belong to Jafar, who was of course a powerful sorcerer. However before she could investigate further she heard a cold, oily and familiar voice. Jasmine slowly breathed in and out. He had found her and he would be less than pleased that she had discovered this room. She turned around to face Jafar as he walked up to her, his face was dark with anger and in spite of herself Jasmine could not hide a shudder.

"What are you doing here? How dare you wonder off!"

Jasmine gasped in pain as he tightened his arm on her wrist, nearly twisting it in his anger

"Answer me, WIFE"

"I was just looking around"

"Who gave you the permission to come here?"

"No one, I came here by myself" Jasmine said anger growing inside her, the tone he was using, the way he held her all spoke to her that he believed himself to be the superior one and Jasmine bristled inside at the thought that he thought of her as merely an object. .

"What are you doing with my father's pinky ring, it is a crime to the state to steal a sultan's..."

Jafar backhanded her and Jasmine, having nothing to support herself with would have fallen if Jafar had not grasped her by the wrists to stop her. Her cheek was throbbing and she looked down at the floor so as to not show her tears . No one had ever hit her before and she was starting to realize just how dangerous Jafar was. She bristled as he leaned in to her and whispered in her ear.

"If I ever find you here again Jasmine, I will have you tied down and beaten, do I make myself clear. You will obey me or the consequences will be dire

It was nighttime again and Jasmine was tired. After her heated discussion with Jafar in what, she realized now was his secret lab she had walked round the palace mindlessly. Her father had taken to bed after the wedding and since, Abu and carpet were gone and Genie locked up in his lamp she had no one to talk to, she was alone...Jasmine lay on her bed the numbness taking over. Where was Aladdin? She thought that he would have returned by now and got her out of the awful arrangement she was in. She lay down and went through in her mind their time together, When he had saved her, how he had courted her and even though he had lied, she knew why and didn't care. Her thoughts whirled around him, the things she liked, the things she loved and she clung to them like an anchor hoping that they would her life a little bit easier

Lost in her thoughts Jasmine did not at first register the fact that someone else had come into the room and so she gasped as she felt fingers stroking her shoulders. There was only one man who would touch her in such a way, in a way that spoke of lust and desire, of passion and possession all things that Jasmine loathed. The hand traveled across her shoulders and down her back and as much as Jasmine wanted rip it off her she seemed to be frozen in place. Her hands crisped in her lap and she stared straight ahead of her , not blinking. She felt her breathing come in short erratic gasps and all she wanted to do was curl up in the blankets and sleep

"Such beauty, after all these years it is hard to believe that you are finally mine!"

It was obvious that all she was to him was an object. He did not care about her, even though he tried to flatter her with words. Jasmine did not speak but only shuddered as Jafar caressed her. She prayed for the deep blackness of unconsciousness so that she would not see what was happening to her. Jafar seemed to read her mind for he said

"Not tonight dear Jasmine. Tonight I want you present with me"

Jasmine started struggling against him, kicking out and smiling as she heard a gasp of pain come from Jafar but before she could congratulate herself on her small victory her hands were wrenched above her head and tied to the bedposts. Completely immobilized. Jasmine turned away as Jafar tried to kiss her. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of thinking he could take everything.

"Only a coward would make sure his victim couldn't move. Are you afraid that I might get the upper hand?" she hissed wanting to provoke him

Rather than doing that, the comment seemed to amuse him for he smiled at her mockingly as he leaned above her

"If you were a proper wife then I would not need to take such drastic actions, Jasmine!"

Jasmine struggled tirelessly but the bonds that tied her to the bed where to tight and she was loosing energy fast. Even though she knew she had no choice Jasmine swore not to make a sound, she would not show Jafar how much he was hurting her and taking a deep breath she let him consume her .

A/N Thank you to Sarah for her help with this chapter and to all my reviewers. Please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Opening her eyes Jasmine was again conscience of the arm slung across her, like a weight restricting her movements. Jasmine had been waking up like this for weeks now however this did not change the fact that she was still not use to Jafar's presence beside her. The only thing on her mind was to get as far away from Jafar as was possible. It had been like this for weeks now, each morning Jasmine would wake up and after dressing would try to spend the day avoiding Jafar's presence. However today would be different

Jasmine had decided that she needed to take action. It was becoming harder and harder to live with Jafar and to be witness to the unhappiness of her father and after weeks of no news, or sightings Jasmine had finally considered that maybe Aladdin wasn't coming back. Her loathing for Jafar was growing especially the way that every time he met her, his eyes would travel up and down her body as if inspecting her like he would an animal that he was going to purchase.

"But how?" she said out loud.

She would go into Agrabah first; a change of scenery from the dark and depressing palace would do her good. Jasmine walked to the palace doors and looked out and down the mountain on which the Palace was now perched and wondered how she was going to get down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a staircase leading into the city. Jasmine made her way slowly down the steps which probed to be more difficult than she had originally thought as they were narrow and slippery. Jasmine had put on her 'street mouse' outfit on so that no one would recognize her and alert Jafar who had on many occasions forbidden her to go into Agrabah. Walking through the city she marveled at the change that it too had also undergone under Jafar's rule. There were more poor people and new shops and stalls had come up which were much seedier in nature than what was normal in Agrabah. Jasmine continued walking trying not to draw attention to herself, she wondered if it was possible to hide out here, to just be another street mouse in Agrabah but she knew that Jafar would tear the city apart to find her and what was the point of having protected Agrabah by marrying Jafar and then having it destroyed by other means. Walking along Jasmine was saddened to see what her city had become, it was no longer a place of light and sound but had become a lot more dark and sinister and Jasmine longed for the old Agrabah. A snatch of conversation made her smile.

"Sultan Jafar is a terrible man and a terrible sultan, I feel so sorry for the Princess!"

Jasmine kept on walking but her heart was happier.

"At least the populace of Agrabah knows what a terrible Sultan they have."

Jasmine cringed as she saw a familiar bird flying through the air, looking down carefully at the people on the ground. It was Iago which must mean that Jafar had realized that she had gone. Jasmine had known he would find out eventually but had hoped that the size of the Palace would have offered her a few hours of privacy; it seemed however that she was out of luck. . Darting around a corner she found herself in a dark alleyway. A word from a conversation caught her interest and she leaned in to listen.

"Genie!"

"Most people think that you cannot undo a Genie's wish. "

"Well can you?" she heard a voice reply.

"Yes you can all you need is a potion."

"What kind of potion?"

"Well that is the thing; I do not know where to find it! Bur I know it is in a book that the Sultan Jafar possesses."

Jasmine gasped and hearing someone come out to investigate started running out of the alleyway. If this information was accurate it could mean the destruction of Jafar and her freedom, for without the powers of the Genie then he could be stopped. Jasmine needed somewhere to think about what she had just heard and to formulate a plan that would help her get into Jafar's lab. Then she remembered, there was a place in Agrabah which Jasmine was pretty sure no one had been to in a while. It would be perfect for her to think on what she could achieve with the information she had just gleamed.

"Aladdin's place!"

Coming to the place were Aladdin used to live Jasmine climbed in and sat on the floor. This place brought back many memories, of the first time they met and had nearly kissed and of the view of the Palace. Removing these thoughts from her head for the time being Jasmine thought hard, she needed a way to lower Jafar's suspicions of her, so that he would not think she was conspiring against him. She remembered that Jafar loved flattery and knew of one way in which she could gain her trust, Jasmine shuddered, thinking of what she must do. The plan would revolve around her acting the part of the perfect wife, who doted and adored her husband. Hopefully it would mean that Jafar would lower his guard around her.

"But how will help me get into his lab for a whole day?"

Then she had an idea. Jasmine would be agreeable make it as though she was happy to be his wife and when they were having dinner slip some sleeping potion in his cup. Her heart felt lighter at this and looking around her something on the ground caught her eye, it was a little fez.

"Abu's fez, but how did it get here? Unless Aladdin is back and put this here to give me hope while he tries to formulate a plan. "

Jasmine wanted to believe more than anything that Aladdin was alive and well and this gave her hope. Jasmine looked up and saw that the sun was beginning to lower and knew that the time had come for her to return to the palace. Jasmine walked down towards the palace, stopping on the way to acquire some sleeping potion. Just as she had slipped it into her pocket, a voice made her jump.

"I've found her!"

Turning around Jasmine was confronted with the sight of Iago and a dozen guards who were starting to surround her and Jasmine had no trouble guessing who had sent them. Razul stepped up to address her, as the circle of guards closed in even more.

"Princess, The sultan was worried about you and requested us to come and escort you back to the palace."

Razul, gently took her arm, obviously Jafar was afraid that she would escape and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry Princess".

Jasmine only smiled at him. The discovery of Abu's Fez and the knowledge that she had acquired all gave her the confidence that there was a way in which she could destroy Jafar. Something that gave her hope, that maybe thing would improve.

A/N Thank you to Sarah for all her help with this chapter. At the moment however I can't find her corrections so any mistakes in this are mine. When I have found the E mail and put in the corrections I will upload this chapter again. Also thank you for all the great reviews, they make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

What Love Makes Us Do Chapter Three.

Disclaimer, Jasmine, Jafar and anything else you recognize belonges to Disney. I am not making any money from this.

A/N Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, University has started again and added to that I haven't been able to use a pc that works. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it makes my day

Jasmine spent the walk back to the Palace thinking hard, she knew that her plan depended on her acting the part of a loving and repentant wife and convincing Jafar that she had decided to become docile. Everything from now on, depended on Jafar being fooled by her act and as the group walked up towards the palace Jasmine squared her shoulders and pushed all thoughts of Aladdin and rebellion aside, if her plan was to work then she would have to concentrate all her efforts on Jafar and no one else. As the group, lead by Iago neared the Palace Jasmine looked up to see Jafar standing on the front step waiting for them.

The time had now come, Jasmine told herself that what she was about to do was for Aladdin and before she could make herself think about it she was running towards Jafar and had thrown herself at his feet,

Looking up through her lashes she saw Jafar staring at her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Do not be angry at me husband, I am sorry that I left the palace without your permission and that you had to go out of the way to get me back but I just wanted to see if the people of Agrabah love their new Sultan as much as I do."

She saw Jafar smile at her, without the slightest hesitation and Jasmine could not quite believe that he had fallen for her lie so quickly. Jasmine saw the guards looking at each other out of the corner of her eye. It was no secret that Jasmine despised Jafar, the guards having been witness to the huge fights that had occurred between them. Jasmine forced a smile on her face as Jafar raised her up to stand beside him.

"My dear, if you wanted to go into Agrabah, all you had to was to ask."

Jasmine spent the rest of the day preparing something that she prayed would convince Jafar of her willingness to be a dutiful wife but also help her in her mission to destroy him. She got her best dress out and told the cooks to prepare a feast and to bring up some wine from the cellar. After she had done all this she went to find Jafar. Jasmine found him in the throne room sitting idly on the throne. She walked up to him seductively and kissed him on the lips. Jafar looked up at her and smiled, obviously very happy with her change of mood. Wrapping her arms around him Jasmine leaned in and whispered in his ear

"I have a surprise for you!"

Jafar straightened up on the throne, pulling Jasmine towards him.

'And what would that be!" he whispered.

Jasmine once again forced a smile on her face and kissed him, even if it pained her so much to do it.

"To make up for having been disobedient and going into Agrabah I had the cooks prepare a romantic dinner and would be honored if you would share it with me."

Her plan was working perfectly Jasmine thought as she saw Jafar's face light up with glee. Kissing him once more Jasmine walked out of the room.

Jasmine stared around her; she was wearing the same long purple dress she had been wearing when her father announced her engagement to Prince Ali aka Aladdin. Her heart pounded as she thought of Aladdin, and her hands shook as she put her silky hair up in a high ponytail. This was her favorite dress and it gave her strength to be wearing it, even if it was for Jafar. Just as she had requested a table with two chairs had been placed in the middle of the dining room two chairs had been placed opposite each other, as well as the cutlery. Jasmine s remembered the last dinner she had had in this dining room, it was the one in which she had decided that she would marry Aladdin. As she looked around the room Jasmine was again struck by the somber décor that filled the room, which was such a contrast to the bright, open Palace that she had grown up in. Looking around to see if the coast was clear Jasmine quickly leaned over to Jafar's seat and poured the sleeping powder in to his wine, watching it intently as it dissolved in the liquid. Jasmine looked up as the door opened to see Jafar entering the room. The expression on his face was one of pure lust as he surveyed her outfit. Jasmine tried not to shiver as he came towards her and took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"You are looking lovely tonight, Jasmine."

"It is only to please you, I know how much you like this dress."

Jasmine turned her attention to the table when she saw Jafar sit down and take his cup .

"I propose a toast, to you my dear Jasmine, and to our marriage, may it last."

Saying that he tipped back his head and drank deeply. The potion took affect immediately, although to Jasmine it seemed as if it took Jafar forever to fall out of the chair and onto the floor. Jasmine knew that the potion had worked but had no idea how long it would last, she had to act fast. She ran down the corridors until she got to the lab and as quietly as she could opened the door. Jasmine looked around her and was struck once more about how dark and gloomy the place was. Looking around the room she saw the bookcase in the far corner and hurried over to it.  
.

At first she was struck, to her eyes the Library seemed immense and Jasmine dreaded the task that lay before her. She was going to have to go through all the books until she found what she was looking for, and what if Jafar woke up and found her in here Again. Jasmine was starting to panic; all of a sudden the task that had seemed so simple now overwhelmed her. She squared her shoulders, she had to fight these thoughts they would not help her now. Deciding to take action Jasmine grabbed a book and started to read. She found nothing of use and quickly tossed it aside The pile mounted and mounted as the night wore on, Jasmine read many things that night, dark and evil spells that made her tremble with horror, the man that she had married was truly a twisted and evil being and she hoped never to come into contact with his staff. Jasmine started becoming desperate as she saw the light of dawn filter dimly into the darkened room, this was not good, she needed to find the book soon. Jasmine was just about to give up when her heart gave a leap and her fingers trembled on the page she was reading, there was a potion, not the one she was searching for but one that would also help in the elimination of Jafar.

"How to defeat a sorcerer', I can use this potion to strip Jafar of his magical abilities that are not part of the genie, for Jasmine knew that even when she got rid of his powers as a Genie Jafar was still a powerful sorcerer in his own right.

She quickly put the book in a bag she had bought after going through the rest of the book continued searching, that potion was useful but it was useless if Jafar was still a Genie.

The sunrise grew and grew and Jasmine became more and more frantic as she poured over the last of the books.

"Jafar will wake up soon and if he sees me here, he will kill me."

Jasmine gave a shriek of pleasure. She had found it! Quickly shoving the book in her bag Jasmine cleaned up the library and ran out of the lab. She was no fool she knew that Jafar would realize that someone had been there, for he had his Library organized in a specific way but at that moment Jasmine did not care. She did not see the dark, glinting eyes that surveyed her as she ran from the room.

My plan is working," she whispered hurrying to her room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The palace was barely stirring, and no one was about as Jasmine hurried to her room. Even though, she remained vigilant, it would not do for the servants to discover her here so early in the morning for there would certainly be questions. Arriving at her door, she slowly slid it open and peered in. The room was empty and Jasmine reasoned that Jafar must be somewhere else. Relieved that she had time Jasmine quickly got to work and started copying down the potions from Jafar's books onto a piece of parchment. Just as she had finished writing down the last one she heard footsteps approaching. There was no doubt in her mind as to whom it was and in a panic Jasmine shoved the books under the bed as the doorknob turned and Jafar entered the room. He smiled as he saw her and Jasmine forced a smile on her face as Jafar came up to her and kissed her palm. 

"My dear I am so sorry for falling asleep in the middle of dinner. Why did you not wake me?"

Once again Jasmine reminded herself how critical it was that she play the role of the loving wife, that she fool Jafar into believing that she had submitted, as much as it personally made her sick, 

She drew her hands up his cheat and gazed into his eyes. 

" I believe the most powerful ruler in the Seven Deserts deserves his rest, after all it is a very tiring job."

Jafar pulled her towards him and looked down at her a satisfied smile on his face and Jasmine could read the expression in his eyes, one of lust, one of need.

"I believe my dear I never thanked you for last night."

Jasmine prepared herself for the inevitable as he drew her to him and kissed her, her head pounded and she counted the seconds that seem to go on forever. As Jafar broke off the kiss Jasmine scrambled for control, his lips on her had given her the feeling of suffocation and she needed to get out of there. 

"I am afraid I must go out to the menagerie, my father wanted to talk with me" Jasmine wanted to flee, to wipe the taste of him off her

The gardens were the one area in the Palace that had not been redone when Jafar became Sultan and so Jasmine took comfort in the light and color all around her. She knew that the gardens had been kept in this way as a gift to her. No doubt Jafar hoped it would of made her more sympathetic to him. It was overflowing with color as the Sultan had many different variations of flowers brought in to decorate it. As she leaned over the fountain and drew circles in the water she remembered the argument she and her father had had about her need to get married. It all seemed so far away now as if from another life. Jasmine peered into the empty menagerie; it had also been then that she had freed the pigeons, hoping that a bit of her would fly away with them. In this place Jasmine could almost forget all that had happened, that was until she heard 

"JASMINE!"

Jafar's voice was loud and the tone was filled with anger and rage. Her heart froze over, whatever it meant Jafar's tone of voice did not bode well for her. Before Jasmine could decide on what to do Razoul had materialized beside her.

"Sultana, the Sultan would like a word."

"Yes Razul, I funnily enough seem to know that."

Jasmine was quite worried, he must be angry if he had summoned a guard to get her and in her heart she knew exactly what it was about. Jasmine had known that eventually Jafar would find out about the theft but she had not counted it on being so soon. 

She saw Jafar waiting for her in the entranceway to the palace and his face was filled with more anger than she had ever seen before. He seemed to have forgotten that Razoul was there and Jasmine also saw that other palace servants had stopped in surprise. Jafar's tone was soft and deadly when he spoke and Jasmine knew that this meant trouble

"Jasmine, two books are missing from my library, DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?"

"No I have absolutely no idea, I have not been there since you forbade me to" 

As much as Jasmine knew it was futile she still decided to lie. It was like an interrogation, the way he was circling her while asking the questions and the authority in his voice. Out of the corner of her eye Jasmine saw the servants were trying to go back to their duties but seemed rooted to the spot to see what would happen

"You are lying, Iago saw you in there last night going through my library, and he saw you take TWO books from there, do you deny it?"

"Yes I do, Iago is obviously lyi..."

Jafar slapped her and the force of the blow sent Jasmine falling to the floor and she found it hard not to cry out as her knees hit the tiles. Jafar had seemed to forget that there were people around him, his anger blinding him to the fact that there were people around him, witnessing the way that he treated his wife

"Iago would never lie!"

Jafar pulled Jasmine up by the hair and brought her up to his eye level. Jasmine was trying hard not to show the pain she was in as the hand that grasped her hair was tight and made her eyes water

"No you are the liar, you dear disobey me, then you will pay the price for it. Guards take her to our bed chamber and bolt the door I will deal with her later"

Jafar whirled around and glared at the people who were standing in the entranceway still transfixed at the scene that they had just witnessed. Whirling around he stormed off down the corridor. Jasmine, crumbled on the floor was conscience of strong hands bringing her to her feet and looked up into the eyes of Razul. In them she saw only pity and Jasmine felt ashamed that he had seen her in such a situation. Eyes flaring she stood up straight and without a word walked to her bedchamber in silence. Many a time the guard tried to catch her eye or speak but the determined gaze on Jasmines face told him that she wanted no sympathy from him.

It was nighttime now, all day and Jasmine had spent all day in her room locked in. Jasmine paced the bedchamber in worry. Her plan that at the time had seemed so perfect now looked foolish. A new side of Jafar had shown itself today, he was a lot more dangerous than she had first thought. , And the fact that Iago had seen it all

"How could I have been so stupid"?

Jasmine then remembered something and grabbed parchments from were they were hidden and hid them in a secret compartment in her room that only she knew about. There was no way that she was going to let the opportunity to destroy Jafar pass her by, he knew about the books but he might not latch on to the idea that she could have copied the spells down. The sound of the door opening made Jasmine turn around as Jafar walked into the room and calmly placed some books on the ground before turning his attention to Jasmine. The anger was still there on his face and Jasmine backed away from him as he advanced towards her. Looking around the room, she realized there was nothing she could do, she was trapped and for once truly afraid of what Jafar would do to her. The plan now seemed so foolish, she should of realized that eventually Jafar would have realized the books were missing. 

"I cannot believe you Jasmine, going into my lab and stealing my books. Now I would like them back"

Jasmine pointed to the corner and Jafar made the books disappear and reappear in his hands 

"Interesting, I recall that in this book there contains a 'How to defeat a sorcerer potion' and in this one a potion to make a Genies wish reverse. You weren't going to use these against me Jasmine, were you? "

Jasmine couldn't speak but Jafar continued on regardless. 

"Of course you were Jasmine. That dinner the reason I fell asleep, you drugged my wine, didn't you? Didn't you"?

Jasmine looked up and dread filled her heart as Jafar approached her once more

"I was hoping to never have to do this Jasmine, but it seems you still need some lessons in respect and obedience"

In his hand was a leather belt, which he was curling around his hand

"Let us hope this does the trick'

The first blow struck her across the back and Jasmine shrieked, the sensation was like fire, the second caught her shoulder and the pain seemed to double. Soon Jasmine stopped counting the number of strokes as the whipping got swifter and harder, all she could concentrate on was trying to ignore the pain that was coursing through her body and forcing herself not to cry out, to beg him to stop. Tears were streaming down her face and inside she was cursing herself for being so weak, for not being able to stand up to Jafar. Jasmine felt the pull of unconsciousness and lost herself in the darkness.

Crouching down and examining Jasmine Jafar smiled, she would be fine. He had tried to warn her about the consequences of what would happen if she did not obey him, she was just getting what she deserved. It angered him that he had been fooled by her actions; he had thought that she had changed, had finally accepted the fact that they were married. It didn't bother him the force he had to use with her, if she continued being stubborn then he would just have to make sure she learnt her place. Retrieving the books and looking down on her one more time he left the room, locking the door behind him

A/N I am gobsmaked, I never anticipated so many reviews for my story I am glad that you all like it. Keep reading and reviewing and see you next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

What Love makes us do

Chapter Six

Jasmine woke up. She was lying on the marble floor and she groaned as her muscles screamed out in pain. There was no one else in the room and it was obvious that Jafar had not slept there last night. . Jasmine stood up carefully and walked to the mirror staring at her reflection. It was not pretty and she knew that she would have to do something about it before she left her rooms. Dark bruises were evident on her cheek where Jafar had slapped her and she could see welts running down her body from the belt . Biting down her lip Jasmine rummaged through her makeup draw and applied some cosmetics to the worst of the areas so as to make the bruising less obvious. Unfortunately she knew that the servants yesterday would have circulated the story of the scene between her and Jafar in the entranceway and she was not looking forward to the looks of pity she was sure to receive. However Jasmine knew that she could not stay all day in her rooms and so decided to go out into the garden, she had a lot to think about.

Walking down the corridor she contemplated the events of the night before. She knew that Jafar was a dangerous and violent man but she had never known just how so until last night. He had so nearly lost control, she had felt it as he whipped her, he had wanted to go harder, until he broke her down but had just managed to gain enough control over himself to stop before he did however he had lost enough control to cause her serious harm. It was now obvious how far he would go if she disobeyed him and Jasmine contemplated her actions, if her acts of defiance got her killed in the end, then the sacrifice that she had made in marrying Jafar would all be for nothing. No even though Jasmine knew the risks, she could not just submit to Jafar but recognized the fact that maybe she should lay off for a while. Lost in thought she didn't see the figure walking towards her until she suddenly crashed into them. Jasmine looked up to see the face of Genie looking down on her

"Jas , what happened?"

Jasmine smiled, the first real smile that had come to her face in days, it was so good to see Genie and to know that he was alright. Her eyes could see that he was not however the happy Genie of Aladdin's time and that he had been affected just as much as she had by Jafar coming to power.

"Genie, is it really you, where have you been?"

"You know, I've been helping my master, with his plans for world domination" said Genie a grimace on his face

"But Jas, what has happened to you, all those bruises?"

"Do not worry, they are not important, but this is."

And Jasmine told Genie everything about Jafar's secret lair, what she had heard in Agrabah and Abu's fez. Genie listened with rapt attention then said in a grave voice.

"But Jasmine there is no way Aladdin and Abu could of survived where Jafar sent them, I have been there its all ice and snow…"

Jasmine looked up at him tears in her eyes.

"I have to believe Genie" said Jasmine interrupting him. "It is the only thing keeping me alive."

"Are things that bad then?" said Genie concern written on his face "If Jafar has hurt you?"

Jasmine smiled at his concern, well placed, as it was she knew that he could do nothing against Jafar.

"You can do nothing, remember, he is your master now, do not worry about me I will be fine" said Jasmine laying a hand on his arm.

Genie still looked concerned so Jasmine steered him to the garden, where he made her laugh with stories about Aladdin and his attempts to win her heart. Jasmine was laughing and smiling, it was the happiest she had been since her marriage to Jafar when a shadow came over then. Jasmine looked up to see Jafar looking down on them. She felt Genie stiffen beside her and squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Jafar's eyes traveled up her form and she could see that he had noticed the extra makeup that was covering her bruises.

"I am glad to see you have recovered, wife"

"No thanks to you" said Jasmine icily anger boiled in her, he dared speak to her as if nothing had happened, as if he had not caused the most pain that she had ever been in.

Jafar looked like he would slap her but composed himself.

"I however trust that you have learnt your lesson, and will not repeat your mistake."

Before Jasmine could reply she heard the beating of feathers and saw Iago flying towards them. He landed on Jafar's shoulder and squawked.

"Dinner is served."

"Excellent, Jasmine, my dear will you accompany me to the dining hall, I think your father will be joining us tonight."

Before Jasmine could answer Jafar took her hand and led her away leaving Genie staring after them concern written all over his face.


	7. Chapter 7

What love makes us do

Chapter Seven

Jasmine sat through dinner thinking hard. From what had happened the night before with Jafar she knew that she would have to be even more careful and discreet in going about her plan to try and destroy him. Thankfully he thought that he had taken away from her the books that would help her not knowing that Jasmine had had the initiative to write down the two potions and hide them in her room.

She looked over at her father in worry. He seemed to have aged 10 years since her marriage. The ex Sultan had always been known to be a plump and boisterous man but the shock of Jafar's betrayal had changed all that. He had lost a drastic amount of weight and he hardly spoke at all. Jafar as usual noticed nothing and was eating away like it was to be his last meal. For this Jasmine was thankful because it meant that she could spend the time thinking without distractions.

She felt eyes boring into her and looked up to see Iago staring at her. It still unnerved her how he could talk and Jasmine knew she would have to be careful around him. He was Jafar's eye and ears in the palace and Jasmine knew that if she were going to be successful in her mission to destroy Jafar she would have to eliminate him.

Looking up in surprise she realized someone was talking to her.

"Pardon me I did not catch that."

"I said my dear that we should be retiring to our rooms" Jafar said looking annoyed, probably that she had not been hanging on to his every word, Jasmine reasoned.

The former Sultan looked up at this.

"Leaving so soon " he said, looking sad at the prospect of Jasmine leaving as they had not had the opportunity to spend any time together since Jafar had come to power as Jafar had done his best to keep them apart.

Jasmine wanted no more than to stay with her father, a person who was kind and who might be able to help her, but mostly it was the need to spend time with someone who was not Jafar and who could distract her from her current situation. It was this need that made Jasmine speak out against Jafar, even though she knew that it would do her no good.

"I am sure…"she began.

"No " Jafar interrupted anger on his face.

"Jasmine as my wife you are expected to obey me so when I say we are retiring there will be no arguing that point."

Before Jasmine could reply he grabbed her arm and forcibly steered her out of the room. Jasmine looked back to see her father looking at her sorrow on his face.

Once in their rooms Jafar threw Jasmine on the bed.

"How dare you talk back to me, have you forgotten so quickly that I AM YOUR HUSBAND."

Jasmine felt anger building up in her, she didn't care what he did, she was sick of being treated like this , she was sick of him, sick of the situation.

"I will die before I show you the respect and love that a true husband deserves. And that you will never be, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER."

Jafar stood there a minute not saying anything and Jasmine was surprised, she had expected a slap for her insolence. Finally when he did speak it was in that soft whisper that Jasmine knew only brought bad news.

"It seems I will have to find a new way to deal with you, before you learn your place."

And saying that he strode out of the room leaving Jasmine to contemplate his cryptic comment

A/N this chapter and the next one are more filler chapters for the beginning of the next part of the story, hence the reason why there is not much action in them. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

What Love Makes us do

What Love Makes Us Do

Jasmine's sleep was undisturbed that night as Jafar had not returned to their chamber after storming out the night before. He had probably decided to spend the night in his old bed chamber and Jasmine could not say that she was sorry for it. His words from the night before still confused her however, What more could Jafar do to her?. A message came to her as she got ready for her day, it seemed that Jafar would be out all day and Jasmine's heart soared. This meant that there would be no one to keep her away from spending the day with her father. So it was with this in mind that Jasmine went to look for her father.

Jasmine first went to the menagerie and gardens to look for him however she was not concerned when an hour of searching did not locate him. The Palace had been expanded greatly when Jafar came to power and so there was a number of places in which he could be. Jasmine spent the day searching the Palace and the grounds and despairing as nothing came up. She had also interrogated the servants and they had not seen him either. Jasmine had just finished another search of a new wing in the palace when she saw Jafar in front of her, she froze as his words from the night before came back to her in a flash of clarity.

"_It seems I will have to find a new way to deal with you, before you learn your place."_

Jafar wouldn't hurt her father…would he?. Jasmine decided that there was only one way she could possibly know and hurried towards him. Her voice rang out in the long hallway

"Jafar, what have you done with my father?"

Jafar had turned at hearing her voice and stopped until she caught up with him.

"Jasmine how nice to see you, will you join me..."

"No games Jafar what have you done with him?"

"I have simply sent him away"

Jasmine was panicking, her father was gone? She had known that Jafar was desperate for her compliance but had never dreamed he would go this far. Jasmine had not worried about rebelling against Jafar when the consequences had only affected herself, but now because of her defiance and actions her father was in trouble.

"Where have you sent him, where Jafar?"

"That is none of your concern, needless to say that you will not be seeing him for a while. Do not be worried Jasmine he is quite safe."

Jasmine sank down onto a window sill. This meant that everyone was gone. That she was all alone.

"I'll do anything you want Jafar just bring him back to me."

Jafar looked down at her, still smiling and traced her jaw line with his finger

"Anything Jasmine? Because I assure you my price for the return of your father is quite steep, think on that. For now rest assured he will not be harmed."

Jasmine stood there, frozen to the spot as Jafar walked off back down the corridor, and in that moment resolved she would destroy Jafar, in threatening her father he had finally gone too far.


	9. Chapter 9

What Love Makes Us do

What Love Makes Us Do

Chapter Nine

Jasmine knew that the time had come, she had no one, her father, her love and all her friends were now gone. She had to destroy Jafar on her own and she had to do it with enough stealth and fortitude so that no one would realise what she would be doing and then Jasmine would finally be free.

She had the sheet on which she had scribbled down the instructions on how to make the potions, now all she needed were the ingredients. However, she was aware of the fact that Iago was stalking her at all times. Jasmine needed a distraction , a way that she could leave the palace, and get the ingredients without him or Jafar knowing. Regrettably, after the sleeping potion incident she did not think Jafar would be so susceptible to her _womanly_ charms 

Agrabah was where she could get the ingredients, even though she knew that Jafar had them but it was too risky to take them, he would notice. Jasmine needed an excuse to leave the Palace, or she needed to get rid of her keeper, Iago and since Jafar spent all day in his lab as long as she came back by dinner he would never know.

Jasmine walked round the palace looking for Iago, she needed to trap him so that she could escape freely for the day and get the ingredients. She finally spotted him flying through the hallway obviously looking for her . Desperation caught held of her and before Jasmine knew what she was doing she had stuffed him in a cupboard and locked it behind her, he was so dazed that she hoped that he had not realised that it was her, she would let him out when she came back and tell him that she had found him there.

Iago solved Jasmine hurried to her room and dug deep in her wardrobe for the secret compartment where she kept things that she didn't want her father, and now Jafar to see. One of these things was her street mouse outfit , a simple brown hood and cape in which she could roam the streets of Agrabah without being recognised. She hurriedly put it on them on and ran out of the palace, hoping that no one had seen her.

Even though Jasmine had the lists of ingredients she needed for the potion, she had no idea where to get them, so as she hurried through Agrabah she looked right and left for any shop that looked like it could sell sinister products. Suddenly she stopped, a small shop stood in a dark corner. It first caught her eye because it looked out of place in the middle of the brightly coloured stone buildings. It was dark and had a menacing air to it.

Jasmine shivered as she walked into the cold, dark shop, it had a sense of eerie darkness to it, and Jasmine wanted to turn around and flee. Suddenly she heard a voice coming from the shadows.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Jasmine peered into the shadows trying to see who had spoken.

"I need some ingredients and I was wondering…?"

"Why would a nice young lady require dark ingredients?"

For the person had snatched the list from Jasmine's hand while she was speaking and was now gazing down at it

"I don't think that is any of your concern" said Jasmine, with more bravado than she felt

But the man was not listening to her, he was rummaging in the darkness

"These will cost quite a lot of money; it is worth more than my life to sell them to you…the new sultan."

"I know very well about the new sultan, I have the money."

Jasmine held out her hand in which she was holding a sack full of gold, the stranger for she had yet to see his face grabbed it.

'This will be sufficient"

He thrust a bag of ingredients at her

"Now take them and go, and if you tell anyone where you got them it will be the worst for you."

And suddenly, without quite realising how Jasmine found herself outside, her hand still clutching the bag of ingredients. She quickly stuffed them in a pocket and ran back to the Palace, she just hoped that no one had noticed her disappearance

Jasmine went to her room and hid the ingredients along with her outfit in her secret compartment, she now felt restless, having nothing to do but worry about her father, she wondered where he was and hoped he was all right.. Lying on her bed her frustration was slowly mounting at the hand that fate had dealt her, her love was gone, her family was gone and she was bound to her enemy. As if on cue the object of her frustrations walked into the room

"Jasmine, dearest have you had a pleasant day?"

"Leave me alone." Jasmine had no time for Jafar's presence today she just wanted to be alone.

But far from that Jafar went to lie on the bed, Jasmine seeing him scooted as far away as possible.

"Shouldn't you be thinking up some evil plan to rule the world?"

"Why Jasmine, I have Agrabah, I am Sultan and I have the love of the most beautiful women in the world."

Jasmine was getting exasperated at his gloating tone, it was obvious that all he saw her as was a possession and she resented him for it. Jasmine just wanted to take him down from his high horse and so chose words she knew would rank at him.

"The only way you have all that is by trickery and deceit and as for my love…well I think you know that even with all your magic tricks there is only one man that I will love"

Jafar's eyes had lit up at her statement with an inhuman glow and before she could move he had pinned her to the headboard . Jasmine breathed in deeply as he looked her over, her wrists becoming numb under his harsh grip.

"Even after everything you have been through Jasmine, you still have such a rebellious spirit, I have taken everything from you. But I warn you I can still take more, so much more. Do not make me do that!"

He slowly kissed her, one of his hands trailing up her thigh.

"Is this how you want me to treat you?

Jasmine turned away from his eyes that seemed to be mocking her as she lay powerless in his grip.

"Why Jasmine when you deserve so much better, think on that Jasmine, it is your actions that influence how I treat you."

Jasmine slowly regained her breath,

"you couldn't handle my defiance, my stubbornness and so you struck out against someone else, which makes you nothing but a coward, As I have already told you the only way you can have a women is by force. Does it grate at you that even though you are married to me you can't control me."

Her voice was gaining more confidence now as she struck out at Jafar with all the venom she could muster

You can't control me so you went after my father because you knew it is the only way you could keep me in line. You are nothing but a coward!"

His hand gripped hers tighter, an his nails cut through her skin but still she carried on

"Only a coward would do what you have done, go after the father because he couldn't handle the daughter."

Jasmine felt like a weight had been dissolved at these words, she had wanted to say them ever since she found out what he had done. Jafar however seemed to have nothing to say but instead stalked out of the room.

Jasmine lay on the bed reflecting, she needed somewhere safe, somewhere private where she could brew the potion it would not do for Jafar to see what she was up to , he would kill her father and hurt her. She suddenly sat up. A distraction! She would get Rajah to cause a distraction and slip out under Iago's eye. He would assume she had escaped into Agrabah and tell Jafar , who would then go searching for her, hopefully with Iago and the guards, leaving her in the palace by herself with enough time to make both potions. When Jafar came back she would simply say that she had been in the palace the whole time, he probably wouldn't believe her but any punishment she could receive would be worth it if she could destroy him.

A/N Thank you all so much for all the reviews; they make my day.


	10. Chapter 10

What Love Makes us do

What Love Makes us do

Chapter 10

Her eyes opened and images flashed briefly before them, hands digging at her waist, eyes boring into her, unmentionable pain. Jasmine's hands clenched together, No! She would not make herself relive the night she had just had. Opening her eyes fully she turned slowly around and sighed in relief, Jafar had already left the room.

"_I swear he will pay, he will pay!"_

Jasmine softly called Rajah to her and petted him, running her hands through his fur while listening to his deep purrs .

"Give the palace hell for me, make as much damage as you can."

Rajah growled and ran out. Jasmine heard crashes and ripping sounds coming from the hallway. Quickly hurried out and saw Iago coming towards her, she ignored him and ran around a corner and Iago found that he could not find her.

Iago smirked; Jafar would hear of this, Jasmine escaping again would note bode well with him. He flew quickly to Jafar's secret lab

"Jafar, Jafar we have a problem!"

"What is it now Iago?" Jafar sounded exasperated as he peered down into a book

"She has escaped again."

Iago didn't have to say who; there was only one woman who occupied Jafar's thoughts now. He saw him clench and unclench his hands and suddenly he had grasped Iago by the throat.

"What do you mean she has escaped?"

The deadly hiss in his voice cautioned Iago, he had to tread carefully.

"Her tiger, he is ripping up everything, she slipped off when I went to investigate."

But Jafar had released Iago and was talking to himself, pacing up and down, his research forgotten.

"A distraction, clever, Jasmine, but not clever enough!"

"Iago, summon all the guards and then meet me back here, she will have gone into Agrabah again. I want everyone to search, tell them there will be a great reward to whoever finds her!"

Jasmine was huddled in a closet, trying to make the least noise possible. She prayed that her plan had worked and that Jafar had assumed that she had gone into Agrabah. Just as she was about to go and investigate she heard the pounding of guard's feet and voices drifted through to her.

"New orders, we are to all leave the palace and search for the Princess, it seems she has escaped again."

"All of us? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"You know how possessive the Sultan is, I just feel sorry for the Princess when we do find her."

Jasmine breathed in and out slowly as she heard the footsteps recede, it seemed that all the guards would be gone which would make her plan so much easier. When she was certain that no one was about she ran back to her room and grabbed the potion instructions and the ingredients, then slowly she walked to Jafar's lab. He would have all the things she would need.

Jasmine worked the whole day away, checking regularly for anyone. She chopped, simmered and stirred until she had two phials, one containing the potion that would rid Jafar of his powers as a genie and the other which would rid him of his magical powers. This would mean that he was mortal and she would be able to kill him. For Jasmine would kill him, she would make him pay for all the pain he had caused her loved ones, the pain that he had caused her, the innocence that he had stripped away from her. Her eyes flashed with determination as she ran through the palace, searching for the perfect place to hide the vials. Going out into the garden she spotted the fountain and smiled and as she peered down into it a little niche caught her eye, coincidentally big enough to hide the two vials. She let her hand drop in the water, and placed the vials in and then kept her hand in the water, twirling it around.

"There she is!'

Jasmine turned around to look at who had spoken, it was Razoul she smiled at him but did not move from her spot still trailing her hand in the water.

"Princess, where have you been?"

Jasmine hid a smirk but looked at Razoul with wide eyes.

"Why here of course, in the Palace, were has everybody been?

"Princess we have been looking for you, Iago told Ja…I mean the Sultan that you had escaped into Agrabah."

"I have been here all day, go and find _my Husband_ and tell him that you have found me, I will be in our chambers."

After he had walked off, Jasmine slowly walked back to her chambers, she took her time she did not know how Jafar would react to her, he would be angry, but how much?

He was surveying the damage done to their bedchamber when she walked in, Rajah had done his job well it was well and truly wreaked, the hangings on the bed and the windows had been torn apart there was glass everywhere and the small tables and chairs were knocked over and even split in half. She could hardly contain herself and a small giggle escaped her. Jafar whirled around at the noise and gazed at her

"Where have you been?", Jafar's voice had taken on a dangerous hiss

He advanced towards her and Jasmine backed away until she found herself up against a pillar

"I have been here at the palace the whole day."

"Do you mean that we have been searching all through Agrabah and you have been here the ENTIRE TIME!"

Jasmine knew she would pay for what she was about to say but she had to say it.

"well if you were too dimwitted to look.."

He aimed her staff at her and in a flash had her slamming into the opposite pillar; Jasmine moaned as she slid to the floor but before she could regain control she found herself suspended in the air her black hair hanging around her face like a veil.

"See Jasmine you are completely at my mercy, why fight me? Why fight this?"

He caressed her face

_Give yourself to me willingly and all this will end, we will rule Agrabah together, you will be my equal in every way, I will give you all of me , including my heart. _

"Even if you had one I would not take it, for you will never have my heart it belongs to only one and it is defiantly not you.."

She was slammed into the bed and before she could move snake coils came up around her wrists and ankles restraining her. . She looked down and realized that they were actual snake heads hissing and spitting at her. She bit back a scream.

"If you move even an inch, you will die Jasmine!"

How she wanted it, the sweet oblivion of death, the darkness overcoming her, no more worries, no more pain. However as she prepared to move a face popped into her head , chocolate brown eyes, black wavy hair, an impish grin, Aladdin! She had to survive for him, she knew that he was still alive somewhere and that they would be reunited no matter what was happening now.

She didn't say a word as Jafar leaned over her and kissed her but instead gave in to him,

"I'm sick of fighting this." She murmured

She wanted a way to fill the emptiness inside, to ease the pain of what felt like a thousand disappointments. Jasmine let herself go, sinking into the darkness and hoping that the pain would be washed away with it. She was conscience of the bonds disappearing and of dark eyes scrutinizing her but for one Jasmine did not resist Jafar's kisses but returned them as her arms reached up to pull him down on top of her. Jasmine felt his surprise, let him think that he had won, that he had conquered her; it might help her in the end. She trailed her hands through his hair and down his back slowly removing his shirt. Hearing him gasp in surprise she smiled to herself and slowly kissed him again.

Jasmine opened herself up to him, letting Jafar's darkness consume her. No one was here, Aladdin,her father and friends were all gone and all she desired was to feel wanted and in his own twisted way Jafar obliged her. He curled around her, betraying as he did so the need he had for her, a need that Jasmine knew she could use to her advantages. Jafar was whispering to her now, of their destiny as rulers of the Seven Deserts, of how he would make her a queen, a Goddess to be worshipped just as he worshipped her and Jasmine realized that the weakness she had been looking for in Jafar had been infront of her the whole time, It was her. Jafar's touches were stirring up something in Jasmine, as much as she hated to admit it she was enjoying the moment but was also discovering something, Jafar was evil, but he was a man, he could be controlled and this was how to do it. The act of seduction, she would seduce Jafar, for real this time , he would begin to trust her, to loosen his guard around her and then he would die. Jasmine smiled, it was already working. He hadn't asked her about what she had been doing in the Palace, he would of because he was suspicious of her but in taking the lead she was distracting him, luring him away from finding out her motives. Jasmine dreaded what she was about to do with all her soul but knew it was necessary, she did not struggle as he took her but instead cried out, all the while wondering how she had come to this, to behaving like a common whore but if it would help her and Aladdin in the end then she was willing to do all it took.

Looking down on Jafar as he slept, Jasmine smiled, he had fallen for it and this time she was going to take it all the way. It was only at the end that Jafar would realize what had happened and that would make the betrayal all the sweeter. Until then Jasmine was determined to act the part. In truth she was annoyed that she had not thought of this earlier, that Jafars obsession with her could be a tool to use to her advantage, that it could be another way to destroy him. Jasmine consoled herself with the fact that when she was with Aladdin all would be different, no longer would her survival depend on playing a part, a part that even though Jasmine despised also brought in the very pit of her a little bit of pleasure. Jasmine turned away then, not being able to look at Jafar any longer and stared at the wall, silent tears streaming down her face as she thought of what she had become.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasmine was sitting on a window sill reading a book when she felt a pull at her skirt

A/N Here it is the Chapter you have all been waiting for, sorry for the long wait but University is demanding all of my time at the moment. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

It had been a month since Jasmine had started the act of the doting wife and to her surprise it had worked even better than she had expected. Jafar was now fully convinced that Jasmine had repented her rebellious ways and had decided to become the perfect companion. . Jasmine knew this was necessary for her plan but every time she gave herself to Jafar her heart seemed to shrink, and she was drawn into a pit of despair as if the darkness of Jafar was slowly drawing her in as well. One good thing that had come from this act was that Jasmine's father had come back, after much persuison on Jasmine's part, there was also the fact that she was not guarded so strenuously. Which was why on this day Jasmine found herself alone, on a windowsill reading a book. As she read she felt a pulling at the corner of her skirt and looked down to see Rajah looking up at her, obviously trying to grab her attention

"Rajah what is the matter with you?"

Trying to get back into her book, Jasmine was distracted as the pulling on her skirt became more insistent. It was obvious that Rajah wanted her to follow him. Jasmine sighed, was it too much to ask that on the one day that Jafar was absent she be allowed some privacy? She glared down at Rajah as he pulled once more at her skirt and finally gave up, he was being so insistent it must be important.

Jasmine lead Jasmine down corridors, deeper into the Palace than she had previously been until they came to a high wooden door and Jasmine looked around confused at why exactly Rajah had decided to bring her here

"Rajah what…?"

Jasmine stopped speaking however when the voices in the room became clear

"And The Princess doesn't have a clue?"

"Yes I had hoped the street rat was dead but this is almost…sweeter"

"What are you going to do with him, Jafar"

Jasmine listened in horrified silence to Jafar's gloating tone.

"Oh I think a quick death, I am after all merciful"

"And your wife?"

"Jasmine, I am sure she will forgive me and by the time she finds out, if she finds out then there will be nothing anything can do"

Jasmine backed away slowly, while her mind raced. Aladdin was here!, Alive!. Knowing she did not have much time Jasmine raced down to the dungeons, she had to save him. Jasmine knew that Aladdin's life lay in her hands, Jafar would kill him soon, it was a miracle he hadn't done so already and so she had to act quickly.

As she walked towards the one lone figure she could see in the darkness Jasmine still could not quite believe that it was Aladdin she had wanted this so much but as the months had gone by she had slowly given up hope and resigned herself that at least for now she was on her own. That is why seeing him there now amazed her for an instant. Was the cold playing tricks on her, was it her brain haunting her with things that could not be. But as Aladdin spoke Jasmine was convinced that it was him,

"Who's there?"

He must have heard her coming up to him, but the darkness of the dungeon would have made it impossible for him to figure out who it was. It was only when Jasmine stepped into the small pool of light in front of his cell that he finally recognised her

"Jasmine!?" His voice displayed the shock that was also evident in his face; it was obvious that she was the last person he expected to see.

Jasmine herself had trouble repressing the emotion welling up inside her at the sight of him, chained and dirty. After all this time, after all her wishing and hoping he was here. She took a hold of herself as she remembered Jafar, no doubt he would be here soon to dispose of Aladdin and so she had to act quickly.

"Aladdin, yes it's me don't worry I am going to get you out of here"

She searched around she needed something to open the doors to the cell he was in.. Seeing a piece of wood on the ground she grabbed it and used it to wrench the door open. Jasmine was surprised at how easy it was and as the door opened she ran to Aladdin

Looking into his eyes she could still not quite believe that he was here , what she had prayed for was finally happening. She hugged him fiercely and noticed that he was much thinner

" Oh Aladdin I have missed you so"

"Jasmine, are you all right? What has happened? , where is Jafar?

"Aladdin, be quiet I need to get you out of here, you are in so much danger."

As she said this Jasmine was trying to unpick the lock that chained Aladdin to the wall, this was proving harder than she expected and she was worried that someone would come along to interrupt her. Finally she had the lock picked and Aladdin was free

'Aladdin – you have to leave, Jafar is going to kill you, go to your hovel and I will meet you there when I can"

But Aladdin was shacking his head at her

"No Jasmine, there is no way I am leaving you to Jafar. We will defeat him together"

Aladdin- Jafar is too powerful now, there is no way you could, not without help anyway and there is no way I am going to let you risk your life and die because if that happened I do not know what I would do."

As she said this Jasmine was pulling Aladdin towards the secret entrance that led into Agrabah

"Go Aladdin; go I will join you shortly"

"Jasmine I don't want to leave you…"

Jasmine found her heart swelling with emotion with the thought of what Aladdin was prepared to do to help her

"Aladdin for now you have to, don't worry about me I will see you shortly, now go"

For Jasmine could hear footsteps approaching which made her panic

"Go!!"

She watched as Aladdin with one last glance at her hurried down the secret passage way but as she turned around her heart froze. There was a guard behind her, a guard who had seen everything…Jasmine knew by the uniform he was wearing that this was one of Jafar's private guards which relieved her as she did not know if she would have had the courage to do what she had to do if it was one of the normal Palace guards. She took a deep breath and before the guard could do anything had plunged a dagger into his heart. Jasmine watched as he crumbled to the ground she was shacking, horrified at what she had just done but Jasmine knew that there had been no choice in the matter. If the guard had told Jafar it would of meant the end of all her careful planning and there was no way that she could allow that.

Jasmine smiled to herself as she made her way to her room. Aladdin was alive

A/N Well there you are, Aladdin is alive. There will be a lot more action between these two in the next chapters so stay tuned. And as usual please R&R they make my day.


	12. Chapter 12

What Love Makes us do

Chapter 12

A/N Computer problems have meant that this chapter has taken a lot longer to upload, sorry about that. There is also a song for this chapter, Broken by Amy Lee and Seether, listen to it if you can and enjoy.

Jafar was fuming as he walked into the bed chamber that night, He could not believe that the street rat had managed to escape again with no evidence but a dead guard. He looked at Jasmine, as she combed her hair in the mirror. Was she involved? Had she somehow known that Aladdin was in the dungeon and helped him escape ? No, she had been with her father all day and he knew that the old fool was too cowed to lie to him

Jasmine had been quietly observing Jafar from the moment he had entered their bed chamber . It was obvious by the set of his mouth that he was angry about something and Jasmine was sure that he had discovered Aladdin's escape. Smiling she stood up and got two glasses of wine.

"My love you seem angry, Here drink this it will relax you "

She smiled as she drank her wine and looked over at Jafar, in truth she was enjoying this game she was playing with him. Having realized that just by doing some things Jafar would give her anything she desired gave her a sense of power over him and it was so much fun to play with him, to keep him on his toes. As she thought about this Jasmine remembered that it was imperative that she get into Agrabah tomorrow to see Aladdin, something that now she knew she would have no problem in achieving.

Jafar smiled as he looked over at Jasmine, the wine relaxing him. He had been surprised when her attitude had changed towards him, surprised but not shocked. he knew that it was only a matter of time before she came around to his way of thinking. And oh how she had, Jasmine doted on him now and Jafar smirked. Finally all was falling into place.

He encircled his arms around her and Jasmine leaned into him , pretending to enjoy the moment, her thoughts on Aladdin. She turned around to face him and saw that he still wore a slight look of anger on his face. His eyes lingered on her as she set down her glass and continued to comb her hair out. Once done Jasmine stood up and looked over to Jafar who was still sipping his wine, with a pensive look.

"Are you coming to bed?"

She saw Jafar smile as he set down his wine cup and walk over to her

"I think Jasmine after the day I have just had that would be a very good idea."

Jasmine said nothing as she lead the way towards the massive bed, there would be time enough later to make sure that she would be able to go into Agrabah. As the curtains of the bed closed around them her thoughts strayed to Aladdin and the knowledge that she would be seeing him again very soon.

As Jasmine walked through the streets of Agrabah the next morning, her performance of last night having secured permission from Jafar to go into Agrabah she wondered what Aladdin would think of her actions over the past couple of weeks, the fact that she had let herself feel if only slight, a bit of pleasure from what Jafar and she shared. Jasmine however had no regrets about her actions from the previous night , knowing that she had a good reason for doing what she did. It was the only way that she could see Aladdin and Jasmine was willing to do almost anything to achieve that.

She reasoned that Aladdin would be hiding out at his Hovel hovel and so made her way there, first stopping off at some stalls and gold souques. No matter how much Jafar seemed to trust her she would not put it past him to put Iago on her to report on where she went. As Jasmine peered into the hovel she saw Aladdin lying down and her heart leaped. He was really here, his chest rose and fell as he slept and she saw that curled up on top of him was Abu. As if he could sense her Jasmine saw Aladdin open his eyes. That was all that Jasmine needed and before she knew what she had done she had thrown herself at him

She felt his arms come up around her as she hugged him and basked in the feeling of peace that she was experiencing at this moment. No words were said as they held each other. It was enough for Jasmine just to know that he was finally here and that she had someone to turn to.

"Aladdin…!?"

"shush, it's alright I'm here"

"I thought…I thought…"

Jasmine buried her head in his shoulder it had only just hit her how desperate and lonely she had felt without him and now seeing him there just showed Jasmine how much had been missing from her life.

Now Aladdin was looking at her , concerned

"Jasmine, is it true are you really married to Jafar?"

His brown eyes were begging her to deny it, and it broke Jasmine's heart to have to tell him

"Aladdin I had too…the safety of others was in danger, my father, Agrabah and as it's Princess this was what I had to do." Jasmine wanted to reassure Aladdin, to make him see that even though she was married to Jafar her feelings towards him had not changed.

"It doesn't matter who I'm married too, Aladdin because in the end you are the one I love, it's your face, your memory that has kept me alive, kept me sane , and now to see you here…" Her voice broke and she was once again encircled in strong arms.

As lips brushed against hers Jasmine felt surprise, this kiss was so different from Jafar;s. it was not demanding and possessive but seemed to be asking permission instead of just expecting it. Jasmine welcomed the kiss and deepened it. She had been so afraid that her experience with Jafar would sour this moment for her, would make her incapable of accepting the love of a man like Aladdin.They had both suffered and this made Jasmine appreciate how well matched they were.As they continued kissing Jasmine realised something, as amazing as it was it was not enough. Jasmine needed all of Aladdin, she needed to know that there was something better than the treatment she had experienced at the hands of Jafar. Jasmine pulled Aladdin closer to her , all the while deepening the kiss and bucked her hips forward and felt Aladdin gasp in surprise, the old Jasmine would never have been so bold.

"Jasmine are you sure?"

In answer Jasmine pulled him down on top of her ., their clothes disappearing as they kissed. His lips found another sensitive area and Jasmine moaned as she bucked against him. She needed this, she needed him now. Ignoring his gasp of surprise she wrapped her legs around him and thrust upwards and as they joined together Jasmine felt a burst of energy pass through. This was nothing like Jafar, . She heard Aladdin calling her name and tightened her arms around him curling her fingers through his hair and bringing him down for another searing kiss and Jasmine knew that this was real.

Jasmine did not know how long they lay there, not saying anything. Finally it was Aladdin who broke the silence.

"Do you know of the land of the black sand Jasmine?"

Jasmine remembered reading about the place in her studies and had heard snippets from her father

"Yes, it is quite far from here"

It is where I ended up after I escaped with Carpet from the ends of the earth and I managed to convince the ruler, Mozenrath to help us destroy Jafar. He will be arriving soon, if he has not already, to set up talks with Agrabah."

Jasmine smiled, it would be good to have someone else to help destroy Jafar but there was one thing that she needed to make clear to Aladdin.

"I know how to destroy Jafar Aladdin but you will have to trust me on this, no one is to do it but me"

She saw worry fill his eyes. The tone of voice she had used was unlike any he had heard before. It was harsh and cold and expressed the hatred and loathing that she felt for Jafar

"What has he done Jasmine?"

"He has total control Aladdin, he has taken over Agrabah, nearly all the Seven Deserts. He is a monster"

Aladdin sat up and wrapped his arms around her, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Jasmine stay here"

"What!"

"Stay here, with me we will escape, we will hide ourselves in Agrabah, we will even leave it if need be , don't go back to him"

Jasmine bristled, she needed to make Aladdin understand, as much as she desired to just stay with him, to disappear , the situation was out of her hands.

Aladdin, listen to me, as much as I want to I can't I have to go back,. If I don't he will tear down Agrabah to find me, he will not stop until he has. Innocent people will die, my father will die!"

"There must be a way?"

"Aladdin, you don't understand. He is possessive, he is evil. If I stayed here he would do all in his power to find me. And if he did, when he did , for in the end he would then your life would be forfeit, and I will not risk losing you again. "

She looked up at him pleadingly, willing him to understand, to stop asking her what she knew was impossible but what she so wanted to do, to just hide away in Agrabah, bugger the consequences. He must of understood for he said nothing more just held her tightly.

The rest of the afternoon passed in quiet conversations but as much as Jasmine wanted to stay there, she knew she had to go, it was getting late and soon Jafar would wonder where she was. Reluctantly she pulled out of Aladdin's embrace.

"Aladdin I have to go"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him once more, wishing the moment could last forever but knowing that for now it was the best she could do

"You will come back soon "

"I don't know when I will be able too, but I will see if I can"

Her face grimiced as a memory surfaced from the night before and Jasmine pushed it away.

With one last lingering look back she started to walk back up to the Palace, knowing that now that Aladdin was here things would change and soon.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and please as always read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

A/N After a very good day of study on my part I am rewarding myself by updating. Once again I am amazed by how many reviews I have received. I am all glad you liked the last chapter, it is one of my favorites. I just love Al/Jas. Enjoy :)

As a Princess Jasmine had learnt that images were crucial to maintain, no matter what befell you . When her mother had died and Jasmine had thought her world would collapse, that her grief would overtake her it was her Father who had told her that no matter what they were feeling it was them who had to present a united front to the populace. Back then Jasmine had lashed out a him, accusing him of not caring. It was only now, facing the same situation that Jasmine realized how much it must have cost her father to act like nothing was wrong, that nothing had changed. It was costing Jasmine everything she had not to reveal her true feelings to Jafar, not to scream out against him but Jasmine realized, just as her father had that her front had to be maintained. Even though Aladdin and her father were now safe, Jasmine still had to show Jafar the image, the picture of the perfect. doting wife, no matter how much she despised it.

These thoughts swirled around Jasmine as she sat in front of her vanity. She took time with her appearance, that night applying more makeup than usual and doing up her hair in an elegant twist. , Jafar had informed her that they had a guest this evening and she suspected that it was Mozenrath. He had also informed her to look the part as his wife, presenting her with a dress of black and blue, no doubt to pay homage to the ruler . It was obvious that Jafar relished the idea of showing her off to a foreign ruler. Jasmine smiled. while in the past it would have sickened her to be paraded around like an expensive toy , tonight she was willing to go along with it, after all if all went to plan then Mozenrath might be the exact person she needed to help her in destroying Jafar

A tall figure rose as Jasmine entered the dining room. He had black hair that hung down to his shoulders. His face was long and elongated and pale in comparison to the tanned complexions that were usual in this part of the desert. He was wearing long robes of black and blue, not unlike the ones Jafar wore and Jasmine's eye was drawn to his right hand which was covered by a battered glove. This in itself seemed odd to her as his other hand had none. Smiling she approached the two men and curtsied to Mozenrath as Jafar introduced him.

"Jasmine, may I introduce to you Mozenrath, Lord of the Land of the Black Sand."

"Mozenrath, my wife Jasmine."

"Charmed, she is even more beautiful than you described."

The hand that grasped hers was warm and Jasmine smiled up at him.

Jasmine played the role of hostess to perfection, having been taught that appearances were everything. She took the opportunity while Mozenrath was eating to contemplate him. He radiated power but unlike Jafar's he seemed more in control of it, and a man that she sensed was calm and calculating. Jasmine yearned for Jafar to leave so that she could talk alone with Mozenrath. She finally got her chance as he popped out of the room and after a brief silence Mozenrath spoke.

"Sultana, has Aladdin been in contact about my role here."

"Yes I saw him today- he says you are willing to help us but I have one question, why?"

For Jasmine was a little bit suspicious, Mozenrath in so many ways resembled Jafar and it seemed that they had more potential to become allies than enemies and so she wondered why he would want to go against someone who he could form a strong alliance with.? Mozenrath acknowledged her question with a nod

"Sultana, I detest competition, the fact that Jafar has become such a powerful sorcerer could threaten my dominion, and all I have worked for and I will not stand for it."

Jasmine understood, she could certainly comprehend that it would have been a shock for Mozenrath to see Jafar rise up from obscurity with enough power to threaten him with.

"I am sure _my husband_ will not mind our acquaintance, we can communicate openly that way."

"I am glad that you are getting along so well with out guest, Jasmine."

They both looked as Jafar walked back into the room and came back round to sit next to Jasmine placing a hand around her shoulders.

"Your wife Jafar is most gracious; I only wish I had such a person in my life."

Jasmine saw that Jafar was smiling but his his hold on her intensified and she wondered for a minute if he was jealous. She rose, the excitement of the day, seeing Aladdin again and finally being on the road to destroying Jafar had left her quite tired and she wanted nothing more than to get some rest.

"My love I am going to retire now."

"Of course Jasmine, do not wait up for me tonight Mozenrath and I have a lot to talk about."

Jasmine smiled, one night without Jafar. Hopefully Mozenrath would keep him occupied for many more to come.

A/N Mozenrath is very out of character here I know but in this fic he is a good guy not a villain, also the fact that I haven't seen the Aladdin T.V series in years so everything here is from very hazy memories, if there are any mistakes ( like what hand the gauntlet is on?) then please point them out. We are alas nearing the end of this fic, but you never know there could be a surprise around the corner. As always please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasmine sighed as she lay down on the bed

Chapter14

The next couple of days passed in a whirl for Jasmine. Since their initial meeting Mozenrath and she had seen very little of each other as Jafar spent the whole day with him, hoping that this man would help him expand his dominion over the kingdom. This had led to Jasmine being able to spend a lot more time with Aladdin in Agrabah, something for which she was incredibly thankful for. Jasmine had just returned from one of these visits and sighed as she lay down on the bed. She thought back to their meeting and relished the fact that he could make her feel so loved. A part of Jasmine had worried that Jafar's actions towards her would taint the love that Aladdin and her shared but instead it seemed to strengthen it.

As she brushed her hair she reminisced on how hard it had been to come back here tonight, as it was every time she came back to the palace, when she knew that out in Agrabah was the man she loved. Hearing the door turn she continued to apply her makeup, knowing who it was. It was not until she studied Jafar in the mirror that she noticed that he seemed angry.

"Ah Jasmine, I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence"

It had not taken Jasmine long to figure out that when Jafar was like this it was best to stay silent and so she said nothing but continued brushing her hair, knowing that he would eventually get to the point.

"I finished early with Mozenrath and decided to go and see you, imagine my surprise when I searched through the palace to find that once again you had disappeared."

As he said this Jafar had advanced towards her and had yanked her up from her chair he spun her around to face him, gripping her wrists so hard that she knew they would bruise in the morning he whispered.

"Where were you?"

Jasmine, during all this had said nothing knowing that anything she did say would earn her a slap for her insolence but this time she decided to answer honestly, she was becoming annoyed with his mood swings. Staring him straight in the eye she retorted.

'I was in Agrabah."

He looked down on her and gripped her wrists even harder, causing a small whimper of pain to escape, unbidden from Jasmine's lips.

"Did I, give you permission to go there?"

She knew that there was no point in responding. Jafar was so unreasonable that it seemed fruitless to bring up the fact that that morning he had told her not to disturb him and had locked himself away with Mozenrath, making it impossible for Jasmine even if she wanted to ask him permission to visit Agrabah.

So it was that for the last few days Jasmine had been locked in her room as a punishment by Jafar. There had been guards posted at the doors and the balcony so Jasmine had been unable to escape out. She felt the room growing smaller, the black and reds stifling after so many days of just staring at them. Jasmine felt frustrated each day that she spent locked in here was a day wasted in her attempt to destroy Jafar. Worst of all Jafar still came to her every night and it was growing harder and harder for Jasmine to bear.

Her thoughts drifted to Aladdin, what must he be thinking. Did he know where she was? What happened if he thought that she had abandoned him?

She turned swiftly as she heard the lock in the door turn.

"Lord Mozenrath"

"Sultana, I came to tell you that Jafar and I will be gone for the day. I will find a way to keep the guards occupied but you must go and see Aladdin he is frantic with worry."

She did not know how Mozenrath had distracted the guards, just that no one had been about when she had made her escape and she was certain that no one would ever know that she had gone. Climbing the last step into the opening she saw Aladdin and smiled. He was lying on the ground sleeping and Jasmine mused that he was lovely this way. A small beam of light was touching his hair and there was a small smile on his lips. As if he could sense her presence he opened his eyes and stared up at her

"Hi" he whispered still half asleep.

He seemed to realise Jasmine was really there though for he shot up.

"Jasmine!, Where have you been? What in the world is that?"

He was grasping her wrists and Jasmine saw that they were covered in dark purple bruises from where Jafar had grasped them

'Did he do this to you?" There was anger in his voice as he tenderly took her wrists and massaged them.

"Yes but it is no big deal"

And to Jasmine that was the truth the bruises were nothing to the other acts that Jafar had committed against her. However Aladdin looked at her as if she was crazy

"No big deal-Jasmine!"

She smiled and a warm glow filled her at his obvious concern for her well being

"I'm sorry for being gone but I was locked in, let us say Jafar was none to pleased when he realised I had been in Agrabah"

"I was so worried when I heard from Mozenrath what had happened. I just wanted to run into the palace and save you from that monster."

She leaned over and kissed him, enjoying the moment as he kissed her back. They spent the rest of the day together, savouring the time they had but Jasmine's heart clenched as she looked at the sky and realised it was time to go. Since their first meeting Aladdin had not asked her to stay with him again, no doubt having realised how much it hurt Jasmine to have to refuse him . As Jasmine lay in his arms he kissed her forehead

"Mozenrath has some ideas up his sleeves on how to destroy Jafar, talk to him when you get back to the Palace. "

Jasmine looked him in the eyes.

"Soon Aladdin, nothing will stop us being together, I swear to you."

Kissing him goodbye she went back down into the streets of Agrabah, it was time to go back to Jafar.

A/N I am not that happy with this chapter, but decided to post it anyway. The next chapter will be the last one, so stay tuned and as always please read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Jasmine had returned to the palace,

A/N

My life has been a snowball at the moment, which is the reason why this chapter is so late. It is the last one and I hope you enjoy it.

Six year old Jasmine peered over her balcony and down into the courtyard below. A group of young boys were practising sword fighting while an older man watched over them, occasionally re-adjusting their technique. Jasmine also had a sword in her hand, one that she had made herself out of different bits and pieces. , mimicking the actions of the young boys she saw Razul suddenly push a boy to the ground, it was obvious that he was going to be a good swordsman. Jasmine, hearing footsteps turned around and hid the sword behind her back as her father walked towards her.

'Father."

"Dearest, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Father, I am just watching the boys train. "

He was looking at her curiously.

"What is that behind your back Jasmine? "

Shamefaced she showed him the sword but instead of the anger she expected, her father laughed.

"Jasmine, you should have been a boy, since your dear mother left I have been thinking that you will one day rule Agrabah and so it is only fitting that you be given the proper training. I want you to train in combat, but don't tell anyone it will be our little secret.

SO Jasmine, unbeknown to all except a few select people had been trained in the art of warfare and it was now as she prepared to face Jafar that these skills would help her. Mozenrath had told her that they had to act and soon so Jasmine had stowed weapons around her bed chamber, in places were she was certain that Jafar would not look. Jasmine remembered the conversation that she and Mozenrath had earlier that day.

He is becoming suspicious."

Jasmine had returned to the palace and was now walking the dark halls with Mozenrath. His last comment to her though confused her.

"What?"

Jafar-I think he is starting to suspect something!"

"It is obvious why, you don't have the look of an evil sorcerer, I noticed it the moment I met you and it was only a matter of time before Jafar did too."

"We have to act soon, if he asks me to leave then I will not be able to come back and it will only make it so much harder for you to destroy him."

Coming back to the present Jasmine walked to the menagerie as Mozenrath kept Jafar occupied, Jasmine made her way over to the fountain. She leaned over it and put her hand in the water, searching for the small niche in which the potions were hidden. Her biggest fear was that they would be no longer there for Jasmine had not had the opportunity to check on them everyday. She found the niche and sighed, they were still there. Jasmine drew them out from the water and looked at them, these two little phials represented so much for her and she found it ironic that something so small carried so much of her hopes and expectations. Grasping them even more tightly in her hand she hurried back in the palace.

Later while in her room she stashed them on her person, the book had said that the potions would take effect if they were drunk, or thrown at the magical being in person, now they just needed an opportunity to use them. Jasmine knew that Jafar, even though he had relaxed his guard would be too suspicious to drink anything offered to him by Mozenrath so they would have to actively throw the potions.

She turned as she heard footsteps approaching her room; it was too early for Jafar to retire. Jasmine gasped at who was standing in the doorway.

"Jasmine, Jasmine."

Aladdin, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Coming to help you, Mozenrath alerted me and you didn't think that I would leave you to deal with this alone."

Before Jasmine could reply however she heard footsteps her mind raced, Jafar must not know that Aladdin was here otherwise…She dragged him into a wardrobe and had just shut the door when to her surprise Mozenrath walked in.

"Mozenrath, why did you tell Aladdin, he is here now."

"Because we might need his help."

Suddenly Jasmine paled as footsteps were heard coming towards the door, there was no mistaking who it was this time and it was unthinkable for Mozenrath to be in her room, especially if they were alone. Mozenrath had straightened a look of determination on his face.

"Do you trust me?"

Her mind flashed back to the last time someone had asked her that, but this time it was Mozenrath , not Aladdin and the situation could not be more different.

"Jasmine do you trust me?"

"Yes…but."

He kissed her, Jasmine just stood there in shock her mind not registering what happened however when Mozenrath broke it off she gasped. In the doorway was Jafar, with a look of fury on his face.

"Mozenrath, continue debasing my wife, With Jasmine's habit of carrying on with street rat's it is no surprise that she chose you."

Even though his voice remained completely even, Jasmine could hear the cold fury simmering underneath.

"I should have known, from the very moment you have walked in her you have wanted her, but that has always been your way hasn't it, wanting things that don't belong to you. Jasmine is mine!

Jasmine turned to Jafar and smiled.

"You fool, did you honestly think that I had fallen for you that I cared for you, that I loved you. But why am I not surprised, your ego, your sense of self importance made it so easy to use you."

The look of uncertainty that had been on Jafar's face while she had been speaking faded.

"You will pay for this Jasmine!"

Mozenrath backed Jasmine into a corner of the room as Jafar walked towards them. Suddenly without warning he blasted Mozenrath with his staff, which jumped back as the ray of light blasted the wall, just missing him. Mozenrath responded sending a wave of blue at Jafar who deflected it easily. This went on and on while Jasmine watched, no one was gaining the advantage and she could see that Mozenrath had started to tire. Jasmine needed an opportunity so that she could throw the potion. Suddenly Jafar crumbled to the floor as Rajah grabbed his leg, this was the opportunity Mozenrath was looking for and he kept Jafar down. As Jasmine threw the potion which covered Jafar in a sickly, yellow dust. She started to advance as she saw Mozenrath preparing to strike the final blow.

"NO! Mozenrath, remember he is mine!"

Jasmine advanced towards Jafar, a sword in her hand.

"What do you think you can do against the most powerful sorcerer in the world my dear Jasmine."

He managed to free himself from Mozenrath who had not the time to stop him and raising his staff shot it at Jasmine. Jasmine smirked as nothing happened and breathed a sigh of relief, the potion had worked. Jafar looked confused then realisation dawned on him.

"Jasmine, what have you done?"

"It's a potion I prepared, that strips a sorcerer of his powers, and now I plan to kill you!"

Jasmine sprung forward and swiped her sword at Jafar who sprung back and unsheathed a sword, the two meeting together in a clang of metal. Jasmine used all that she learnt as she and Jafar fought. She saw surprise on Jafar's face at how experienced she was.

"It seems you have been keeping secrets from me Jasmine."

The fight continued, no one gaining the advantage and Jasmine in spite of herself was starting to tire and she wondered how much longer she could keep going. Suddenly she saw Rajah grab Jafar's leg causing him to fall. This was the advantage that Jasmine had been looking for and without hesitating she plunged the sword down into his body. He paled and Jasmine smiled. Aladdin walked out to face Jafar who paled even more.

"Before you die there is something I want you to know."

She slowly started to walk towards Jafar, speaking as she did so.

"I want you to know that every time I kissed you, I thought of him, every time I touched you, I thought of him, every time I 'pleased' you I thought of him. "

Jasmine leaned down and whispered in Jafar's ear.

"You could never compare to Aladdin."

Jafar had regained some composure as she had said this.

"How do you think he feels Jasmine, that I was the first one to touch you, to take away your innocence. I will never truly be gone, I will haunt you forever, no matter what happens you will always be mine Jasmine!"

Enraged Jasmine grabbed the sword and plunged it deep into his heart.

"I was never yours!"

A/N So there you have it, the end of What Love Makes Us Do. I want to thank all my reviewers. I never expected when I started posting this to get such a great response and I am so overwhelmed.

I would also like to thank Sarah, she is the reason this story even got finished in the first place and gave me such great advice and encouragement through WLMUD. This story would not be half as good as it is without her many contributions. . So thanks Sarah

Thank you once again for all your support and input and I hoped you enjoyed this story.


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have posted a sequel to What love makes us do called East of the sun and West of the moon, hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for all your reviews they amazed me. One final thanks to Sarah, without her this story would never have been completed.

Z.


End file.
